Generally, electrical equipment, such as an electrical connector, a fiber optic connector, a relay, etc., comprises many components, for example, a housing, a contact, a spring, a bolt, an insulation member, or the like. During production of such electrical equipment, a set of components with different shapes and functions are required to be prepared in advance and loaded on a first component receiving tray. Then, a loading device picks up the respective components from the first component receiving tray based on a preset program and places the picked components on a second tray located on a conveying device. The conveying device then transmits the second tray to a predetermined position. A robot selects these components from the second tray and assembles these components into the electrical equipment on an operation stage based on a preset program.
In general, the robot selects the required components from the second tray when the second tray is located at a fixed, predetermined position. Thereby, the position accuracy of the second tray will affect the efficiency of the robot to obtain and assemble the respective components.